


Aesthetic edits for In a dawn so very dark by aknightfornawt

by könighux (calmyourmind)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmyourmind/pseuds/k%C3%B6nighux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aesthetic edit inspired by the first chapter of aknightfornawt's absolutely wonderful and magical Kylux Medieval Fairy Tale AU <b>In a dawn so very dark</b><br/>♔ ♥ ⚔</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aknightfornawt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightfornawt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a dawn so very dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117727) by [lagardère (aknightfornawt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightfornawt/pseuds/lagard%C3%A8re). 



                                                                   

 

  

> **_‘Why me?’ he asked. ‘There were four of us generals. Why did you choose me?’_**   With the branches whipping his face and the snow that kept tumbling from the firs into their eyes and mouths, it was a wonder he heard Ren’s answer at all, and yet the words travelled to him, pushed forth from the knight’s lips and into his head.  
>  _**Because any other would have abandoned me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                   

 

> There was talk in the Western mountains of the Emperor’s prized weapon, but the windy passes did not carry forth the tales of tamed beasts. In the high reaches, the Emperor’s opponents spoke of a bleeding sword. And they spoke of a tall knight, an angry shadow who wielded the sword one-handed, never missing his mark.


End file.
